Prior to the present invention, the combustion engine has heretofore involved many intermediate mechanical components all of which contributed to reducing net available power as compared to the gross energy of combustion of the gasoline or oil, for gasoline engines or diesel engines respectively. The complexity also added appreciably to the cost of production and thus to the sales price to the public, thus making the prior engines less competitive economically on the world market. With the increased costs of gasoline and oil, the necessity for improved motor efficiency to result in improved milage and reduced cost to the consuming public, together with an accompanying conservation of energy, has made it manditory that new and more efficient motors be designed to make such possible. Typical of motors having some associated hydraulic systems are the Pereda U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,068, Sampietro U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,392, Van Der Lely et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,896, Kosoff U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,230, Hanis U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,699, for example. All such motors simple utilize hydraulic cylinders and pistons thereof by energy transmitted through a combustion engine piston rod, and where combustion engine cylinders are involved, utilize the convention approach and technology. Nothing in any of these patents is suggestive of the present invention, which is the first of its kind.